Illusion
by caelestis-wolf
Summary: It's about Murrue and things not being the way she thought they were. Everythings an Illusion, a deception, a lie. Will she survive and learn how to adapt?
1. The Sea and Sky

It was one of those day again. One of those days where you can't help but wonder, _'Is it really worth it?'_

Murrue Ramius was staring out into the vast openness of the sea. It seemed as though the sea and the sky were one. Everything was so big, so empty. Not in the sad sense though, just in the sense of it being so spaciouse.

"It makes you feel so small." she said leaning forward on the barranda with her hand cupping her face, closing her eyes. "I could die here, like this, in this calmness and silence. Such peace, it almost seems like a dream. If it is, I hope to never wake up."

"Those are some pretty bleak thoughts there Captain." said Mwu La Flaga, smiling his usual smile.

"How long have you been standing there Liutenant?" she said still looking out into the sea with her eyes closed, smiling.

"Long enough to know that you're in a thoughtful mood." he said moving to lean against the barranda besides her smiling.

"Thoughtful, hmm..."

Mwu chuckles.

"Mwu?"

"Yeah?"

"I've decided something."

"And what might that be?"

"If I'm going to die, I want to die here."

Mwu didn't say anything, his usual smile replaced by a seriouse look. He just stared out into the silence of the sea, the wind ruffling they're hairs.

"Really? I'd prefer dying at home with all my kids and grandchildren playing in the garden with Scruffy, while I watch them on a sunny day." he said turning his head to look at Murrue, his smile back on.

"Funny, I never saw you as a family guy."

"Well, yeah, that's me."

"You'd make a good father Mwu."

"You think?" Mwu said blushing, looking back out into the sea smiling a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes. Whoever'll be your wife will be lucky to have you as her kids father. You're so caring and gentle, patient and protective. That's a pretty good mix for a father." she said smiling turning her head to look at Mwu. "You'll be a great Father Mwu, I can tell."

Mwu turned to look at her with a shocked face. _'What does she mean? What's she trying to say?'_ He was opening his mouth to say something when she put her finger on his lips.

"Sshh, don't ruin the moment." she said smiling and looked back out into the sky and sea. Mwu a little confused, just smiled and looked back out into the sky and sea too.

That's it for now. I know i shouldn't start this without finishing my other fics or even updating em in an uber long time but once i get inspiration i gotta writte. lolz, please review!


	2. Lily

_'Uh, that dream again. Why do I keep dreaming about that?'_

10:09 AM

"It seems like such a long time ago. Sometimes I wonder if it even happened." Murrue said hugging her pillow tighter. Murrue looks at clock again.

_'10:09 I should get up.'_ she stood up and walked towards the bathroom and undresed to take a quick shower.

_'Why do I keep having that dream? I guess that in the end, I just can't let go huh? What a fool I am.'_

Bang, Bang, Bang

"Mur! Come out!" said a little girl with long brown hair that reached her waist and was wearing a cute white sundress with a white hat on.

"Lily..." sighed Murue.

"Mur! Dont'cha wanna come out and play!"

"Lily, I'll be out in a minute or two."

"That long? But tha's gonna take for-eva!"

"Lily it's only a minute or two. I won't be long." Murrue said drying herself.

"But'a can't wait!"

"Lily, alright Lily. I'm out, what is it?" said Murrue coming out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Let's play!" said the little girl jumping up and down excitedly.

"Tell me Lily, have you had breakfast yet?" Murrue said bending down to be at eye level with the little girl. Lily shook her head from side to side looking down at the floor. Murrue smiled and chuckled. Lily could be so cute sometimes.

"Well then, how about we go down to the kitchen and I make you some breakfast? Hmm?" Murrue said tilting her head sideways smiling. Lily noded almost as if she were ashamed of herself and followed Murrue down to the kitchen.

"Now tell me Lily, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Rui, do I have to eat now? I wanna go out and play!"

"I know Lily, but you have to eat first. Or do you want what happened last time to happen again?"

Lily shook her head no and answered with a simple, "I'm not hungry thank you." Murrue was annoyed and worried.

"Lily please, you know what might happen if you don't eat. Do you really want to faint in front of all of your friends again?"

At this, Lily looked at Murrue suddenly, anger written all over her face and said, "They're not my friends!"

"Lily..." she looked worriedly at the little girl.

"They don' care 'bout me! They only care 'bout my toys! They don't even like me! And you know what! I don' like 'em 'ither!" Lily yelled with tears in her eyes and sniffling.

At this sudden outburst, Murrue looked at Lily then at the eggs she had pulled out to make some pancakes, then back at Lily. She was sniffling and trying to hold in the tears that were running down her face.

"Oh, Lily, what am I going to do with you? Alright, how about we go to the amusement park today? What do you think?"

At this Lily looked up at Murrue with hope in her eyes and said, "You mean Fairy Park!"

"Yes."

"Yay! I wanna go!"

"Good, now come here so I can wash your face." she said grabbing a clean rag to wipe Lily's face with. Lily walked over to Murrue wiping her tears away with her arm. Murrue bendt down and wiped the little girls face clean. Lily giggled a little causing Murrue to gigles a little too.

Ding Dong

"Now who could that be?" Murrue said walking towards the door and opened it.

"Hey, Murrue."

"Uncle Andy!" Lily yelled happily running towards him.

"Lily!" Andy said bending down with his arms wide open for Lily to jump into. Lily jumped into his arms happily, the only sign that she had been crying a few moments ago her red nose and the fact that her face was a little pink. "How have you been? What's this? Why's your face all pink?" Andy said standing up with Lily in his arms.

"It's nothing. I was just drinking water and didn' take time ta breath and I kinda choked a lil'."

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Murrue asked smiling. She was happy now that Lily seemed to have calmed down and was smiling again.

"Just came by to wish this Lil' Lady a Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday Lily." he said giving her a white lily. "And that's not all."

"You mean there's more?"

"Lots more. Todays going to be a day filled with fun and surprises."

"I can't wait!" Lily was ecstatic.

"I see you have everything planned out Andrew. Would've been nice if you'd given me a warning though." said Murrue smiling.

"Oh, yeah, about that. I tried calling you last night but you wouldn't pick up. And I've been so busy this past week with work and all."

"I see."

"You didn't have plans already made did you?"

"Well, nothing big. I was just thinking about taking her to Fairy Park and when we got back home I'd give her her present."

"Present!" Lily said excitedly.

"What a coincidence. I was also planning on taking her to Fairy Park."

"Why don't you come in for something to eat Andrew? It looks like you haven't eaten yet. Maybe you could make me some of your famouse coffee?"

"Sure, it'd be my pleasure."

"I wanna go now! Please, please, please! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Lily said giving him her best puppy dog eyes yet.

"Wellll..." Andrew wasn't sure what to do. Murrue just laughed.

"Oh, Lily. Alright then."

"Yay!"

"Ok, well come on Ladies. My cars parked up front." he said putting Lily down. Lily ran ahead to the car. "Remember to buckle up!"

"Andrew, have you found her parents yet?"

"Yeah, but your not going to like it."

"Her parents died in a car accident. Alcohol and cars don't mix too well."

"Poor Lily, what'll happen to her now?"

"They'll probably put her in an orphanage. They still haven't located any living relatives."

"Andrew, do you think they'll let me keep her?"

"Well, yeah, until they find a living relative, and if they don't I'm sure they won't mind if you keep her."

"Thank you Andrew. You've been of so much help."

"It's no big deal. Besides, Lily's so cute, I can't help but help her."

"Uncle Andy! Rui! Hurry up!" Lily yelled with her head out the window from inside Andy's car.

"We're coming." Andy said chuckling.

Fairy Park

"Wow! This is so cool!" Lily said excitedly ontop of Andy's shoulders.

"I'm gald you're having fun." Andy said while trying to buying tickets to go on the rides with one hand and holding onto Lily's foot with the other.

"Haha, Andy let me buy the tickets. We wouldn't want you to drop Lily on her birthday now would we?" Murrue said still laughing.

"That would be very much apreciated."

Murrue bought the tickets and they walked towards the bumper cars because it was the one Lily wanted to go on.

"Here's your ticket Lily."

"Mur I want'cha to come with me. Come on it'll be fun!" she said Dragging Murrue with her. Murrue sat in a purple bumper car and Lily in a yellow one. After a few minute of everybody bumping into each other, Murrue bumped into one of the last people she would have expected to see there.

"Murrue!"

"Natarle!"

"What are you doing here!" they said in unison.

"This is one of the last places I'd expect to bump into you Natarle. Are you on a date with someone?"

"No! I'm just here, to er-"

Just then a giggling Lily crashed into Natarle. Natarle had to bite her tongue to keep herself from swearing, knowing full well that there were alot of little kids around. She'd been caught off guard big time. The ride was over and she tried getting away from Murrue but crashed into Andy.

"Oh, sorry." Andy said still not realising who had bumped into him.

"Oh, that's alright- Andrew Bartfeldt!" _'Just my luck!'_

"Natarle Badgriel?"

"Natarle, wait up! You ran off so quick I almost didn't have time to catch up." Murrue said holding Lily's hand the both of them catching they're breath. "I see you found Andy."

"Well, hello. I haven't seen you guys in a while." Natarle said a little nervouse knowing there was nowhere to run. _'Wait a sec! Are they here together? Is that they're kid!'_

"What's wrong lady? Are you ok?" asked Lily.

"I'm fine."

"Lily this is Natarle Badgriel. Natarle this is Lily." said Andy introducing them.

"Hello Aunty Natty!"

"Hello. Is she yours?" Natarle said looking at both Murrue and Andy. Andy and Murrue's faces both got considerably red.

"Wha!" they both said in unison.

"Yup, I'm Mur's, and Uncle Andy always says I'm his lil' princess!" Lily said not quite understanding what 'Aunty Natty' meant.

_'That's weird. She calls her Father 'Uncle' and her Mother 'Mur' instead of Mom and Dad? Maybe that's the style these days?'_

"No, Natarle, it's not like that. What she means is-"

"Oh, Natty!" a man said in a sing song voice.

_'Oh, no! Not now! My luck sucks. And I'm rhyming now to make things worse!'_

"There you are!" he said jumping out from behind Natarle and hugging her from behind.

That's all for know folks!

Yup! That's all I can bear to write for now. This isn't at all how I expected things to happen. it just kinda happened as i wrote. Anyway, I know it's a little boring but I need you guys to understand how much she enjoyed her normal life. Anyway, I'm a big MwuXMurrue fan so i doubt that this'll turn into a AndyXMurrue fic It wasn't meant to originally. but who knows, maybe if you review telling me you want it to be, then maybe i might change it. Same goes for all of you who want it to be a MwuXMurrue fic! review and tell me which way you want thiings to go! Lolz, reviews rviews reviews! I'm the review monster! cousin of cookie monster. lolz, lame joke.


	3. Buffo

Author's Notes: Yes! The 3rd chapie is finally here! Sorry I took so long to write this! I just had this wonderful moment of inspiration to have it turn into writer's bloke! lol, that's just like me. Some of you were confused so I wanted to say yes, this is an after the war fic and Mwu is dead and the 1st chapter was a memory/dream Murrue had and the rest are things that are happening in the present. Thanxs for all your reviews! This fic is dedicated to **Darth Riven**, **Red and Gold Phoenix**, **Dizzy27**, and **foasys.scaper**! Thanxs guys!

Hope you enjoy the fic!

Warning: Some of the characters are a little OOC. I know I hate it when characters are OOC too, but I just couldn't help it.

Disclaimer: I just realized I forgot to do this on the other fics, so here it is now. No, nothing belongs to me except Lily who is actually a cheap rip off of the lil girl that gave a flower to Heero (from Gundam Wing). The rest all belongs to a whole bunch of companies who will remain nameless since I have no idea who they are. But not for long... :crazy maniacal laughter:

**Buffo**

'Aunty Natty' almost had a heart-attack there and then.

_'This can't be happening to me.'_ she thought forlornly, already giving up on all hope on getting out of there with any dignity at all.

"Oh my, who's this Natarle? A friend of yours? Your date perhaps?" Murrue asked, trying to keep in her laughter. She knew very well that Natarle was embarrassed about that kind of stuff. _'I wonder why though. She's not bad looking or anything, so I'm sure she's had a boyfriend before. But then again, if she always acted the way she did in the Archangel being really strict and all that, that could have chased quite a few away. But I doubt she was like that all the time. The war must have done that to her, that's the best explanation I can come up with and it would make perfect sense. War does have a way of changing people for better or worse after all.'_

"Natty, who're your friends?" the man behind her asked. He was smiling and didn't look like he was planning on letting go of 'Natty' any time soon.

"I'm Andrew Bartfeldt, and this is Murrue Ramius and this young lady here is Lily."

"Hello Mr. Natty!" Lily said smiling one of her cute smiles. Natarle almost died there and then.

"Well, aren't you cute?" said 'Mr. Natty' smiling at the little girl. "Isn't she cute, Natty-cuttins?" he said. She glared at him.

_'He's doing this deliberately. He enjoys seeing me squirm. Damn you Shui.'_

"My names Shui. Pleased to meet you." he was tall and had shoulder length straight hair that was a reddish orangish color.

"Wow, so you got Natarle to go out on a date with you. Many have tried and few have succeeded from what I've heard. You're the first to succeed that I've heard of actually, now that I think about it." said Andy.

"I don't have time for dating everyone who asks me out. I have more important things to do with my time than date some love struck idiot."

"I'm glad you don't consider me part of that group of 'Love Struck Idiots'. Although I must admit, I really am one when it comes to you." he said. Natarle had turned several shades of red.

_'Damn you Shui! You just love seeing me squirm and I'm getting sick of it! I knew this was a bad idea! Why oh, why didn't I listen to my instincts!'_

"If you'll excuse me, I have to leave. While you were off throwing up somewhere after the rollercoaster, I received a very important phone call. Sorry to cut things short, but I have to go now." and with that she tried to walk off but Shui wouldn't let go.

"Aw, come on Natty. Can't you take a break from work just this once? I promise I'll be a good little boy."

"It's unfortunate, but I must take my leave." and with that she somehow managed to get out of his hold and walked away.

"Man, looks like I teased her a little too much. Has she always been this stubborn?" he asked with one hand moving away the hair on his face and taking a deep breath.

"Pretty much, Natarle is Natarle. She doesn't like being made a fool of, being played with or wasting her time. She's a pretty down to earth person and real practical, not to mention incredibly stubborn."

"Guess I fooled around a little too much. Oh well, there's always tomorrow."

"You know, if you hurry you could catch up to her and convince her somehow to at least finish your date together." Andrew said encouragingly. "I'm sure it wasn't easy getting her to even come."

"Yeah, she's really good at coming up with excuses or just plain blowing you off. You're right, I think maybe I could save what's left of the night if I play my cards right. Thanks for the advice." he said running off after Natarle.

"They really do make a cute couple, don't you think?" Murrue said watching Shui run after Natarle smiling.

"Yeah, you can tell he's crazy about her." Andy said with a knowing smile.

"He must have been really persistent to get her to come here."

"I can imagine."

"Natarle is very lucky to have someone that cares about her that much."

"I like Aunty Natty. She's funny. So is Mr. Natty." said Lily really just wanting to be included in the conversation but meaning every word.

"I'm glad you like her. Aunty Natty is a really good person." Murrue said. Just then a clown with cotton candy passed by and went into a stand that read 'Buffo The Strongest Clown In The World'.

"Uuuu, I want cotton candy!"

"Here then, go buy some." Andrew said giving her some money.

"Yay!" Lily jumped in joy and ran towards the clown only to run away from him even faster.

"Where's the cotton candy?" said Andy. Lily points in the direction of the clown with a tear in her eye.

"What's wrong Lily?" Murrue asked worried.

"He's scary! He has red hair lika demon an' his face is all white and pale lika dead person! Plus he's got muscle to boot! He's gonna eat me!"

Murrue and Andy were very amused with her description of the clown. And it was true, including that part about him having muscle.

"Uncle Andy can you buy me the cotton candy since you're big and strong and can beat that clown to a bloody pulp if he tries to eat me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Sure,"

"Ok, you walk first, in the front. Me and Mur will be right behind you." she said taking Murrue's hand and looking at him expectantly. Murrue was once again trying to hold in her laughter.

_'The loves killing me. She rather I get hurt than get eaten by a clown. Kids these days, all they do is use you. She's too cute to say no to though.'_

They walked over to 'Buffo The Strongest Clown In The World' stand.

"One cotton candy please."

"That'll be seven bucks."

"Seven dollars! For this measly thing! These cotton candies are like half the size of what they usually are!"

"Listen you can either pay up, or get lost."

After various minutes of Andrew arguing heatedly with a clown that looked like he was capable of ripping your head off, Murrue started to get worried.

_'I should stop this. What if they get into a fist fight? Andrew looks like he's about ready to punch that clown any minute now! I can't believe it, all this over some measly cotton candy!'_

"Andrew let's go. We'll buy some cotton candy somewhere else. The last thing we need is for you to get into a fist fight with a clown over some lousy cotton candy." Murrue said grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Better listen to your wife. I'm sure you wouldn't want to fight me and end up losing and embarrass yourself in front of your little family. Go away now while you still have some dignity left."

"I doubt it. You must have been such a pathetic a fighter that you had no other option but to work as a clown. I could beat you anytime, no problem. You're nothing but a pathetic clown who can barely make a living except by ripping people off with cotton candy."

**POW**

Andrew got K.O'd by the clown.

"I've had enough of your yammering." said the clown rubbing the hand he used to punch Andrew with from behind the counter.

"Andrew!" Murrue bent down worriedly to check his eye. It was already starting to swell.

"Uncle Andy!"

"There's lots more where that came from." said the clown walking out from behind the counter and punching his fist into his palm menacingly.

Lily after hearing the clowns threat ran to where Murrue and Andrew where and stood in-between them and the clown with her arms spread out, using her body as a shield. She had snot running down her nose and was crying and shaking from the pure terror. Curiously enough though, that still didn't stop her from yelling, "I'm not scared of you, you big bully!"

"Well, well. Ain't this interesting." said the clown taking a few steps forward.

"Lily!" Murrue yelled in a screechy voice. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breath and sprang to her feet along with Andrew and both ran towards Lily. Murrue picked her up protectively and Andrew punched the clown in the gut. The clown then proceeded to punch him back and the fist fight Murrue feared broke out.

A Few Hours Later

"Ow!" Murrue had just put some alcohol on a really nasty cut that almost looked more like a gash, causing Andrew to whine.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Uncle Andy's a baby!" said Lily enthusiastically repeating what Murrue said since she had nothing better to do.

"That's what you get. It was only cotton candy. How did we go from cotton candy to a fist fight! We're lucky The Bearded Lady came and separated you two!"

"Murrue, that clown was making you pay 7 bucks a cotton candy! Which, by the way, were half the usual size! The injustice of it all was too much! I had to do something!"

"So you ruined Lily's birthday by getting into a fist fight." Murrue said crossly.

"Actually I thought it was cool! There was Uncle Andy, fighting the evil clown with flaming red demon hair and skin as white as a dead guys and muscles as big as watermelons!"

"Lily don't encourage him. Don't you see I'm trying to scold him?"

"I'll always remember this as the birthday where Uncle Andy stands up to the evil forces of the dark side! You're my hero Uncle Andy!"

"Lily go take a bath."

"Since it's my birthday and Uncle Andy ruined it by getting into a fist fight, to make it up to me, how about I don hav'ta take a bath?"

"The bath is ready and feeling kind of lonely. Why don't you go keep it company, hmm? Or would you rather not get your birthday presents?"

"I'm going, I'm going..." Lily said sulking off in the general direction of the bathroom.

"She certainly has a way of making things sound way more heroic than what they actually were." said Murrue watching her walk towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, she made it sound like I had saved the world by vanquishing some demon."

"It's cute though how quickly she changed her mind when I told her to take a bath."

"I went from being her hero to ruining her birthday in less than a minute. Kids these days, one minute you're their hero and the next thing you know, they're saying you ruined their birthday simply so they don't have to take a bath."

Ok, yes I know, Aunty Natty's a lil OOC but I just had to do that. I read this manga called Kamui yesterday after receiving a review and Shui is a character from that manga and when I saw him and the way he acted I thought, 'I've found Natty's date'. He's just perfect for her! and I just love him. Natty I'm so jealous! if you don't want him I do! lolz, anyway in Kamui I think he's in love with a character that reminds me of Natarle so it was just the most obvious thing. sorry for all you AzraelxNatarle fans. I just can't really see them together I mean she did say she hated the guy after all or so I'm told. there r some good Azrael Natarle fics out there, but I just can't write any of them. anyway reviews please! Oh, and before I forget, I'm going to try and get a link of a picture of Shui so guys can see him.

Buffo by the way is a real life clown. I found a pic of him on the net and am going to also try and provide a link of his pic so u guys cans see him.


	4. Lilu

Author's Notes: Hello readers! I'm so sorry! i didn't mean to take this long in updating it but things have just been so busy with my uncle here and going on the missions trip. Anyway, i just started writting with only one or two little details planned out and it all started flowing through. By the way I re-read the first chapters and i have all these errors on them! Why didn't you guys tell me! If you find anything that's at all wrong, I beg you, pls tell me! That's the only way i'm gonna get any better. i think i'm gonna end up re-loading all the chapters the next time i update.

**Illusion**

**Chapter Four**

**Lilu**

Lily was muttering blasphemies that a little girl should never utter least know at such a tender age under her breath.

_'Why do I hav'ta take a bath anyway? I mean, what's the point? I always get dirty again anyways.'_ as she pondered this universal question as she 'accidentally' got off course for the bathroom and bumped into a box about as big as herself.

"What's this?" Lily asked herself out loud. Could it possibly be one of her birthday presents?

"I wonder what's in it."

But Lily was then presented with a dilemma.

"Wait, Rui told me to take a bath, if not, I don get any presents. But I really wanna know what's in there..." what could she possibly do? Then it occurred to her.

"But Rui never said I couldn't open a present if I happened to find one lying around, carelessly thrown on the floor."

She was so smart! A genius in her opinion. After all, finding loopholes in Murrue's orders wasn't always exactly easy, but she was soon becoming an expert at it.

_'I'm a genius! Now to open my prese- Hey! Where'd it go!'_ she thought looking around desperately from side to side, not quite fully grasping how strange it was for an inanimate object to move of it's own accord.

_'But it was here a minute ago! It couldn't have gone far!'_

And so, the hunt for her disappearing birthday present began.

"Here, boxy, boxy, boxy." she called when she heard a bump.

_'Hmm, I wonder if that's my birthday present?'_ she walked to the room she heard the bump come from and found the box walking into the same wall over and over again. And so ends the hunt for the disappearing birthday present.

_'Your not a very smart birthday present, are ya?'_ she thought to herself sweatdroping.

She then walked up to it slowly, making no sudden movements or noises what so ever, then pounced on it.

"Got'cha!"

The box went berserk. It was like driving a bumper car, except you had no control. It crashed into everything and started barking.

_'I didn't know boxes could bark.'_ Lily thought as she held on for dear life to her birthday present.

o00o o0O0o 0o0 - **Downstairs **- 0o0 o0O0o o00o

"What was that?" Andrew looked at Murrue questioningly.

"Sounds like Lily found her birthday present." Murrue sighed. "We should probably go up and make sure there are no accidents." she said getting up, Andrew right behind her.

o00o o0O0o 0o0 - **Upstairs **- 0o0 o0O0o o00o

The room was a disaster. A beautiful vase with yellow tulips had fallen to the floor and shattered into a million pieces, drenching the floor with water. The few porcelain figurines that Murrue possessed had all fallen from they're perch and dispersed all over the room, not to mention the furniture which was out of place and so on, etc, etc, etc.

Andrew whistled. _'Looks like Lily can be pretty destructive. Murrue don't look too happy.'_

"Heh, hey there Rui!" Lily said with one of those smiles that you use when dealing with someone who you know is about to chew you out, yet you try to look as innocent and clueless as possible anyway. "I found my present. Very original of you to get me a barking box that can move on its own and loves to trash rooms. Heh, heh..."

"Lily, explain to me what happened and then depending on you're story, I will decide your fate." Murrue said massaging her temples.

Lily then went into the recollection of her story, exagerating a few parts here and there for good measures. Murrue didn't move during the whole explanation, didn't even blink.

"And that's it."

:Silence:

:Laughter:

_'Huh? Mur's laughing? Did she finally crack? Was all the pressure too much for her?'_

"Rui?" Lilly asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Murrue answered wiping a tear of mirth off her eye.

"Am I in trouble? I'm really sorry! I didn't think anythin' like this would happen! It was an accident, I swear!" she cried out on the verge of tears yet trying her best to hold them in.

"Lily I'm going to be honest with you. I am not at all happy with what you've just done."

Lily looked down in shame, wringing her hands behind her back.

"But since it is your birthday I'll let you get away with it, just this once.-" At this Lily looked up hopefully "-As long as you promise to clean this mess up and go take a bath." Murrue said sternly.

For a moment it looked like Lily was going to protest, but then caught herself realising that she had just been forgiven and that it was better to just do what she was told than to test Murrue's patience. Murrue had never blown up on her, but there was always a first time for anything.

"Yes, Rui-"

Just then the box started barking again and a golden retriever puppy burst out of it and looked around in confusion.

Lily gave a shriek of delight.

"A puppy! A puppy!" she yelled happily bouncing towards the puppy and hugging it. "I always knew you knew me Rui!"

"A puppy?" Andrew asked Murrue with a smile.

"Yes, I just saw her and couldn't help it. She just gave me these beutifull puppy dog eyes that were practically saying, 'Buy me! I'm so lonely now that all my brothers and sisters have been bought.' Who could say no to such an adorable puppy?" Murrue said with a sheepish smile.

Andrews smile just grew wider.

"So what are you going to name it Lily? How bout Princess?" asked Andy.

"No! I hate that name. Every other dog has that name. She's something special and there's nothing that's exactly like her. So I want her to have a special name, a name only she has. Mmmmmmmm..." Lily scrunched her face in deep thought. After moments of consideration Lily anounced her decision. "Lilu! Her names Lilu." she said with a proud smile.

"Lilu. Not bad." said Andy smiling.

"Lilu? An unusual name, but it does go with what you just said since I'm sure there's no other dog with that name. I love it." Murrue said smiling encouragingly and in approval.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **Whoever can figure out where I got the name Lilu from can make me a request to make something they want to happen in this fic and I'll write it! Oh and sorry about writting the links like this but its the only, if not won't let u see it.

Here's Buffo's webpage: www dot buffo dot com

here are the links to the pics of Shui and Buffo I promised u:

Shui:

http : double slash i16 dot photobucket dot com slash albums slash b49 slash Chameleon-hime slash kamui-shui dot jpg

Buffo:

http : double slash i16 dot photobucket dot com slash albums slash b49 slash Chameleon-hime slash buffo dot jpg

http : double slash i16 dot photobucket dot com slash albums slash b49 slash Chameleon-hime slash Buffo dot gif


End file.
